


Всё позволено

by Katsur



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Canon Universe, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Top Eren Yeager, canonverse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsur/pseuds/Katsur
Summary: Каково это – позволить Эрену вести не только лишь в поцелуе? Каково отдавать ему всего себя?





	Всё позволено

**Author's Note:**

> Cобытия происходят после арки революции

Эрен суетился у камина, разводя огонь и подбрасывая в него поленья.

С недавних пор все свое свободное время до отбоя он проводил в комнатах Ривая, и сколько бы хозяин комнат его не гнал, это не действовало. Эрен как верный щенок возвращался сюда после вечерней тренировки с друзьями, соблазняя всем своим видом – то по-кошачьи прогнется, то просто, сидя в соседнем кресле, посмотрит так пронзительно, что мурашки побегут по спине.

Ривай приметил Эрена давно. Упрямый пацан с безумными глазами цвета небесной зелени запал сначала в голову, а позже – в сердце. Как они оказались в одной постели, толком не поняли оба. Но вот Ривай лениво наблюдал за смущенным румянцем и стремительно сходящими засосами на шее Эрена, приходя в себя после оглушающего оргазма. Сил отказать себе быть рядом с ним не оставалось никаких.

В сексе Эрен был таким же, как в жизни – упрямым и прямолинейным, безграничным, кидающимся в омут с головой. От робко-неопытной страстности его, странно теплело на душе и топкое желание каждый раз наполняло тело, оседая приятной тяжестью в паху. Хотелось разложить пацана на первой попавшейся поверхности, нежить лаской, брать жестко, до хриплых стонов и сорванного голоса. Хотелось позволить Эрену вести, отдаваться, плавясь в ласках горячих ладоней и длинных пальцев. Принимая все, что он сможет дать.

Такая мысль стала одолевать вскоре после начала их с Эреном отношений. Было время, когда подобное не особо интересовало Ривая – воспитанный с безмерной тягой к чистоте, он был слишком требователен к возможному партнеру. Но рядом с Эреном любопытство будоражило все чаще, рождая ночами причудливые фантазии. Каково это – позволить Эрену вести не только лишь в поцелуе? Каково отдавать ему всего себя? Вот и сейчас Ривай возвращался к этим мыслям, наблюдая, как Эрен присел у камина в ожидании, когда пламя разгорится, даря тепло.

– Хочешь иначе? – только произнеся это, Ривай осознал, что спрашивает вслух.

– Что? – недоуменно отозвался Эрен, вертя в пальцах щепку. 

– Секс. Хочешь иначе, не как обычно?

Взгляд парня вмиг меняется – он явно думает о том же, о чем и Ривай.

– Иначе – в смысле… – все же уточняет он, мягкими, словно хищник, шагами приближаясь к Риваю, сидящему в рабочем кресле.

– Да.

От этого шепота Эрена срывает. Поцелуй жаркий, топкий, и от ощущения горячих пальцев, скользнувших под одежду в уверенной, но робкой ласке, перехватывает дыхание. Ривай сжимает коленями устроившегося перед ним Эрена, не чувствуя в себе желания сопротивляться.

– Можно? – глаза у Эрена сверкают, заглядывая прямо в душу, а рука ложится на пах, поддевая ремень, прижимает твердеющий член Ривая.

До сих пор не верит. Не может поверить что Ривай, всегда твердый в своих принципах, вот так просто позволяет. И он просит, отчаянно просит всей своей сутью поверить, довериться, позволить быть еще ближе.

Ривай тянется к нему, гладит шею, пропуская отросшие пряди волос сквозь пальцы, и, прижавшись лбом ко лбу, отвечает:

– Все можно. Действуй.

– Тогда идем, – говорит Эрен, поднимаясь сам, ведя за собой к постели.

Звучно щёлкает пряжка ремня. Ривай устраивается, помогая стягивать с себя мешающую одежду, смотрит на покрасневшего Эрена, что безотчетно сглатывает, и гладит открывающуюся кожу, словно подарок разворачивает. До дрожи приятно видеть его таким – восхищенным, жаждущим. Чувствовать прикосновения к коже, поцелуи, от которых голову уводит и мыслей уже не остается никаких. Только животная потребность – скорее уже.

Они едва не роняют пузырек с вязкой, пахнущей травами, мазью, потянувшись к ней вдвоем. Эрен тихонько смеется. Ривай обхватывает его за плечи, прижимаясь, пытаясь отвлечься, когда скользкие пальцы растягивают его. Это не противно, но странно.

– Давай же, паршивец, не тя… – Ривай шипит, обрывая на полуслове, когда Эрен медленно вталкивается.

Ощущение мягкого движения и наполненности необычно, поглощающе. Отдается в теле жгучим чувством принадлежности. Дыхание сбивается, когда Эрен толкается сильнее, стонет сорвано, утыкаясь в плечо.

Они двигаются вместе, сильнее, отчаянней, пока напряжение, что с каждым движением лишь уплотнялось, не отпускает наконец, сталкивая в белоснежную бездну.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

 

Руки Эрена дрожат, вытирая с живота Ривая следы недавней страсти.

– Ты чего дрожишь? – Ривай перехватил ладонь, – Эрен?

Тот лишь глаза отвёл, а плечи, сведенные напряжением, словно одеревенели.

– Тебе… ну. Тебе хоть понравилось? – в такие моменты его хотелось прибить.

– Вот же паршивец, – Ривай смотрел на замершего в нерешительности пацана, все еще ощущая играющие под кожей искорки недавнего удовольствия.

До сих пор Эрен боялся поверить в то, что позволено. Все позволено. Больше, чем другим, больше, чем себе.

Ривай притянул его, укладывая рядом и обнял, целуя в уголок губ.

– Понравилось, Эрен.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○


End file.
